Detective Thranduil
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Legolas is going through puberty and has taken a liking to the butler Galion. It is driving Thranduil mad and he wants to know why Legolas likes Galion so very much. The King decides to be a spy in his own castle to find out what is going on with his son. He has his suspicions. He can't help but be jealous of the butler and their close bond.


Legolas hated puberty with a passion. His skin was one day clear and then the next day it would break out(only slightly but it still bothered him) He hated that he voice cracked and sometimes it was deep. He would like to have his voice deep at all times, just like his father. The part he hated the most was the constant need to mate. It was driving him mad. But at the same time he was not very angry because he had Galion to give him release. He did not know of this at first His father did not tell him of this he just awkwardly told him and birds and bees and froze up.

Legolas always wondered why that topic made his father freeze up. It was funny though. He found out about lust and passion by following his instincts and using Galion as discreetly as he could ever since the first night he discovered passion and what it felt like to be touched in the way his father could never speak to him about.

For the 1,000th time this morning Legolas' mind focus on sex and it made him so hard that his cock was straining against his tights. He needed relief. He called on Galion and while he waited his mind drifted off into the past...

Legolas jolted awake after having a dream of Tauriel grinding down on him after practice. She held his arms down and ground her hips on his in slow circles and Legolas just laid there in awe and pleasure. Legolas remembered feeling a really strange feeling in his loins right before waking up. What was that feeling?

His bed felt wet. Did he pee on himself!? He hadn't done that since he was tiny. Legolas' cheeks were red with embarrassment. He lit the candle next to his bed and used it to see how much of the bed was dirty but he saw that the pee was white in color. What!? He started to panic. What if he was dying! He had never heard of such a thing so he yelled out,''Galion!''

Galion ran in as if the house was on fire,''Legolas! What is it are you alright little one!?'' Legolas shook his head and then pointed at the creamy looking stuff on his bed spread. Galion was just about to say something when Thranduil ran in,''Green leaf!''

''No! Go away! Don't look!'' Legolas yelled.

Galion said,''Do you want your father to stand outside?''

''Yes!'' Legolas said looking embarrassed.

Galion said,''Please Sire. He won't talk with you here.'' Galion says softly.

Thranduil growled,''Fine then.'' He walked back outside of the room glaring at Galion. Whenever Legolas is in trouble he asks for Galion. It was starting to ware on his nerves. Did Legolas see Galion as more of a father? All of the fatherly duties go to Galion now a days. He'd have to fix that soon, he crossed his arm standing by the door.

Galion stripped Legolas and the bed and called for the servants to bring bath water. Thranduil made sure to stand by the door suspiciously, glaring at Galion as he peeked into the room, the servants stripped his bed and Thranduil looked questioning, he titled his head to the side slightly. Did Legolas have an accident? But the boy was 100 years old! It only raised his suspicions and he glare at Galion with his arms crossed. Galion ignored it and lowered Legolas into the tub. Legolas looked at his father and asked him to close the door. Thranduil looked visablly wounded,''But Green leaf. Why hide things from me?''

Legolas did not answer he just looked to Galion for help. Thranduil growled and slammed the door. Galion flinched and then softly said,''Talk to your father some time. I think that he thinks that you do not like him at all. Spend some time with your father for once honey.''

Legolas let out a sigh,''But he doesn't get me. He's so judgmental that I have to watch what I say. Especially since I peed on myself. And it came out white this time!'' Legolas said looking terrified.

Galion busted out laughing until a few tears rolled down his cheeks. The Prince was just too cute. He did not want the child see him laughing and take it the wrong way but he seriously could not stop the flow of laughter, his stomach began to hurt so he clutched his stomach and tried to catch his breath. Legolas was pouting and he looked as if he would cry. Galion shook his head,''I-I am not judging you my little green leaf. I am merely surprised that you do not know of puberty.''

''Puberty?'' Legolas asked.

Galion started washing Legolas' back,''Yes is something that all elves go through. What came out of you was not urine. It was semen. You are becoming a man. When you reach this age you start to desire partners. Or as your father would want me to say...A partner.''

Legolas shook his head still not understanding,''A partner? A partner for what?'' Legolas was truly confused.

''I will let your father tell you the rest.'' Galion says softly.

''Why did it come out?''

''It comes out once you reach a peek of...passion.'' Galion says washing Legolas' stomach. Once he got to Legolas' private area he stalled. Normally he would wash the boy there but now that he was becoming a man he was afraid of arousing him. Legolas was 100 years old. Galion had to admit that Legolas was a late bloomer but since Legolas had acted so innocently over the years it did not bother him.

Legolas seemed to be nervous as well, with a light blush on his cheeks. Legolas had been devloping feelings for the other elf for a few years but lust was never a way that he looked a Galion but tonight was different. It was his sexual awakening and the very thought of Galion touching him there mad him semi-hard.

Galion gasped and looked away,''Sire. Would you like some privacy?'' Galion said with his face turned the opposite way.

Legolas simply said,''Touch me.'' His voice was deep, deep with lust. Galion gasped,''I...Y-you're father is just outside the door sire!''

''Then do it quick...'' Legolas said softly and with a smile.

''I- I but you are an elfling and I could get in so much-''

''You dare defy your Prince?'' Legolas asked mocking his father when he threatens the help. He wanted desperately to feel Galion's hands on him there. Galion's face was bright red as he took Legolas in hand, his eyes avoiding the elfling. Legolas grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

Legolas looked so much like his father from this angle. He hadn't tooked the King like that in years. The last time was when Thranduil was adjusting to his wife's departure. Legolas started rocking his hips foward trying to get Galion to pump him faster. Legolas's brow were furrowed and his cheeks red. This felt amazing. Legolas let out a moan of,''So good.'' As he continued to rock his hips, since he was so inexperienced it did not take long for him to come on a towel Galion had held out. He had bit his lip as he climax but still some moans came out.

Galion refused to admit it but he was as hard as a rock and did not want to look at Legolas ever again. Then as if on que they heard the door knob shake. Legolas sat back down in the tub and Galion started Washing his hair and tried his best to will his arousal away.

It was Thranduil as they expected,''What is taking you so very long!? What is the meaning of this? Do you just sit in here all night and chatter and laugh away? You are his butler not his friend!'' Gailon nodded avoiding the king's glare. Legolas avoided his father's face as well. He felt a strong feeling of guilt in his gut.

Thranduil gave them strange looks and became suspicious of them ever since.

When Galion entered the room Thranduil followed suit glaring at Galion, his eyes in slits. ''Father what are you doing in here?'' Legolas asked looking amused. He had crossed his legs to hide his arousal.

Galion rolled his eyes,''Your father has been ''patrolling'' me all day.''

''Really Adar? What has Galion done to bother you enough to follow him everywhere? Did he drink all of the wine again?'' Legolas laughed and Galion playfully hit his shoulder. Galion ended up laughing with him while Thranduil looked on with disapproval.

''Father, lighten up!'' Legolas said grinning up at him.

''What does that mean?'' Thranduil said looking confused and Galion laughed even harder. Legolas got up and whispered something in Galion's ear and the two giggled some more.

''Galion!'' Thranduil reprimanded and Galion stood up straight looking serious once more,''What have you called Galion in here for Legolas?''

''Uh, Nothing. Never mind, I don't need assistance anymore.'' Legolas said with a shrug. Thranduil gave him a suspicious glare,''Then why waste his time? He could be working on important matters with me. Maybe this situation turned into ''nothing'' because of my presence?'' There was bitterness in his voice. Legolas looked at his father's face and noticed how he looked at Galion.

Legolas had not noticed it before but his father looked small, helpless,and out of place. Legolas thought that he would never see his father this way. He had one arm at his side and held onto it with his other hand. He stared at Galion as if he was a magician a miracle worker that had casted a spell on his son. Legolas then started to wonder what could be on his father's mind? His father never showed such a state of weakness. But as soon as the weakness was there he hid behind his mask once more. Galion looked back at Thranduil,''Are you okay your majesty?''

Thranduil sighed and said simply,''Yes. Shall we go to the throne room?''

Galion bowed and moved to leave the room but Legolas rushed and gave him a hug right before he left out. Legolas then felt awkward because his father's eyes were on him and Thranduil looked at him, his face blank and yet gloomy. He saw his father's eyebrows furrow slightly before he pretended as if he didn't show what he was truly feeling.

Thranduil brushed past his son and walked to the throne room with Galion. Maybe his father knew of him and Galion? But how could he?


End file.
